


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 3: Boda

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: - Debe ser la boda más cutre de la historia – rió Ellis tras besar a Max.Los ojos de Max brillaban cuando observaba a la que siempre sería su persona favorita.
Kudos: 2





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 3: Boda

Se casaron una noche de septiembre, cuando el tiempo aún permitía cenar al aire libre. Ni más ni menos que en la azotea, junto a la antena de televisión (no podía haber sido en ningún otro lugar). Habían pasado la tarde viendo sitcoms y comiendo basura, como solían hacer los domingos, y al llegar la noche habían pedido a domicilio del sitio de noodles que había en el bajo del edificio.

No creo que haya falta aclararlo, pero no lo habían planeado.

Una vez no pudieron comer más, se tumbaron sobre la vieja lona que Max había rescatado de casa de sus padres hacía dos veranos, y simplemente miraron el oscuro vacío que era el cielo de la ciudad. De alguna forma, sus manos siempre se acababan encontrando, y sus dedos se entrelazaban con un cariñoso apretón. Max giró la cabeza para mirar a Ellis y entonces lo supo.

\- Quiero casarme contigo.

Ellis no se rió, solo sonrió y siguió mirando al cielo. 

\- ¿Hoy?

Max asintió y apretó su mano con suavidad.

\- ¿Por qué hoy? – insistió Ellis, cuya sonrisa perdía fuerza conforme la seriedad de la propuesta se hacía evidente.

Max no tuvo que pensar la respuesta.

\- Porque quiero que todos los días sean como hoy.

Así que se casaron. Max casó a Ellis y Ellis casó a Max, y terminaron la breve ceremonia con un beso. Por desgracia, no todos los días fueron como ese domingo. Algunos días fueron buenos, otros malos, y otros peores, pero en realidad ya sabían que sería así. Eventualmente, romperían la promesa que hicieron esa noche de septiembre. El tiempo, la distancia y los vínculos se trasforman. Se buscan otras cosas en la vida.

\- Debe ser la boda más cutre de la historia – rió Ellis tras besar a Max.

Los ojos de Max brillaban cuando observaba a la que siempre sería su persona favorita.

\- No la cambiaría por nada del mundo.


End file.
